overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Episode 07
"Wise King of Forest" (森の賢王 Mori No Ken-ō) is the seventh episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on August 18, 2015. Summary Momon's group arrive at Carne Village and meet Enri Emmot and her Goblin Troop. Enri tells Nfirea in why the village is fortified and she also mentioned about Ainz Ooal Gown, the red potion that heals her, and Albedo which Nfirea concluded that Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown. Nfirea apologizes to Ainz for deceiving him and Ainz tells him not to revealed his identity to anyone. They begin to gather herbs in the forest while Ainz plans to tame the Wise King of the Forest with help of Aura. However, he was disappointed after seeing the Wise King of the Forest is actually giant hamster and he easily tames it. After taming it Nfirea asks Momon that he want to join his adventurer team but Momon respectfully declines his offer. However, Momon suggests to Nfirea that he will protect the village instead. After completing Nfirea's request, they return to E-Rantel. Nfirea and Swords of Darkness will unpack the herbs in Bareare's house while Momon and Nabe will register Hamsuke to the Adventurer's Guild. In Bareare's house, Clementine appears in front of Nfirea, who's waiting to kidnap him. Major Events * Momon, Nabe, Nfirea Bareare and Swords of Darkness arrive at Carne Village. * Momon's group meet the Goblin Troop. * Nfirea reunites with Enri Emmot. * Nfirea discovers the true identity of Momon. * Momon tames the Wise King of the Forest. * Clementine appears in Nfirea's house. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Lukrut Volve * Peter Mauk * Nfirea Bareare * Dyne Woodwonder * Ninya * Momon * Nabe * Enri Emmot * Albedo (Mentioned Only) * Aura Bella Fiora * Clementine New Characters * Goblin Troop ** Jugem ** Shuringan * Hamsuke * Zach (Cameo) Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Alarm (Mentioned Only) * Desperation Aura Level I Locations Known Locations * Carne Village * E-Rantel ** Bareare Workshop New Locations * Southern Tob Forest Anime Notes * In a flashback, Ninya apologizes to Momon directly before they continue their journey to Carne Village. * Nfirea reveals to Momon that he knows he is Ainz Ooal Gown at the outskirts of the village instead of at the forest. * Ainz quickly uses Despair Aura to tame the Wise King of the Forest instead of fighting it. * The scene where Ainz offer to spare the life of the Wise King of the Forest in exchange for servitude is skipped. * Momon did not remove his helmet and bowed to Nfirea after declining his request to join his party. * Ainz originally wanted to name the Wise King of the Forest as Daifuku. * A certain carriage that passes by Bareare's house is the carriage of Shalltear Bloodfallen accompany with Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon, who are inside the carriage and anticipated the attack by Death Spreading Brigade. Gallery pl:Odcinek 7 (sezon 1) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes